The present invention is directed to a vibration dampening support for mounting a structure horizontally. More particularly, this invention relates to a vibration dampening support for mounting horizontally the support feet of a compressor in a refrigertor.
Various vibration dampening arrangements have been provided for reducing noise and preventing movement of machines and components thereof which are subject to vibration. Commonly, vibration dampening pads such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,674 have been used for these purposes. A vibration dampening support for mounting a structure having a shaft that passes through a circular dampening means made of rubber or other elastic material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,525. A conduit supporting clip having a pair of hingedly inter-connected cushion strap sections is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,253. It is also known in the art that bushings having a cup-like configuration may be used for hinges of a door as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,035.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved vibration dampening support for mounting a structure and particularly for mounting the structure in a horizontal position such as in the case of support feet of a compressor of a household refrigerator.